Porque Yamato quiso saber
by Ficker-Dicker
Summary: Vio a Koushiro aparecer con su abrigo y su cara enrojecida. Momentos después, vio aparecer a Taichi y a Sora. Era su propia fiesta de compromiso, no podía interrogarlos en ese momento. Pero tenía que saberlo. Cuando se lo contara a Mimi... Reto de Chia del topic '¡Te reto a ti! Sí, ¡a ti' del Proyecto 1-8. Taiora.
Bueno, Chia, espero que te guste esto. A pesar de que yo propuse el headcannon, ni siquiera estoy seguro de haberlo manejado acá. Por eso, si acaso no cumple con lo que vos estipulaste o lo que creías, decime y le escribo otro cap a esto describiendo el momento en sí. Eso sí, te voy a tener que hacer esperar más. Por ahora, esto es lo que hay.

No pregunten por qué es todo dialogado sin más aclaraciones, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba haciéndolo así y no quise interrumpir la seguidilla.

¡Espero disfruten!

* * *

Porque Yamato quiso saber.

—Verás, en una historia muy graciosa en realidad.

—No lo es Taichi, ¿qué te pareció gracioso de todo aquello?

—No te hagas, Sora, que recuerdo que te encantó. ¿Ves? Ya te sonrojas.

—En fin tórtolos, ¿podrían decirme por qué Koushiro apareció con esa cara?

—¿El otro día?

—Sí, idiota, el otro día.

—Yamato, no digas esas cosas.

—Perdón Sora.

—En fin, si me dejan hablar.

—No sé por qué ya me arrepiento de esto.

—¡Ey! No tienes por qué desconfiar de mí, Sorita, no diré nada que no corresponda.

—Lo dudo…

—¿Algún problema, Ishida?

—Ninguno. Ahora, si fueras tan amable…

—Como te decía, es una historia muy graciosa, Yamato. Resulta que, apenas nos enteramos de tu compromiso con Mimi, nos emocionamos mucho. No te negaré que yo reí a más no poder. ¿Recuerdas que decías en nuestras salidas que los lobos estaban hechos para no ser domesticados? En fin, que fuera Mimi quien te echara correa hizo todo incluso más divertido.

—Taichi…

—¿Qué ocurre, Sora? Tú también te reíste. De cualquier forma…

«Quisimos llegar temprano esa vez. En realidad, Sora quiso llegar temprano. A mí me tuvo que arrastrar para salir a tiempo. Ya sabes, no es que Mimi estuviera a punto de dar a luz, simplemente iban a casarse. Yo lo veía venir hacía tiempo, hasta había apostado a Hikari que ella se te declararía y te ofrecería matrimonio. Por cierto, tienes que decirme cómo ocurrió eso, que aún no lo has confirmado. Como decía, salimos a tiempo, sin ningún apuro, hablando sobre ustedes dos. Se casarían, vivirían juntos, supongo que tendrán hijos. Y, cómo decirlo, eso no hizo más que ponernos algo nostálgicos. Como sabes, Sora todavía está haciendo sus estudios para ver cuántas posibilidades tenemos de concebir, y, a pesar de haberlo intentado muchas veces… ¿qué pasa Sorita, tienes calor?... bueno, a pesar de haberlo intentado muchas veces, no lo conseguimos. De un chiste hacia el otro no pudimos evitar bromear sobre que quizás, si lo intentáramos cerca suyo, por ósmosis, ¿se dice así, no?»

—Sí.

—Gracias. Por ósmosis quedaríamos embarazados. Sí, uso el plural, ¿algún problema con eso?

—Realmente estás con ganas de hacerme enfadar. Continúa.

—Sabrás que Mimi es muy fértil. Supongo que te lo habrá dicho en algún momento.

—No hablamos de eso todavía, ella sabe que los hijos son algo delicado para mí, pero gracias por arruinar un momento que se tendría que haber dado en pareja. ¿Acaso le cuentas todo, Sora?

—Bueno, lo importante es que lo es. Y a nosotros nos divertía bromear con que la fertilidad era contagiosa. Pero nuestras bromas jamás terminan bien. Cuando llegamos, y los vimos tan felices, esperando a que llegáramos todos, nuestro inocente chascarrillo tomó otro color.

—No me gusta cómo va esto.

—Te gustará, ya te dije que es una historia graciosa.

«Después de que llegaran Hikari y Takeru, la atención ya no estaba puesta en nosotros. No me malinterpretes, nos encanta pasar tiempo con ustedes. Ya entenderás a qué me refiero con lo de la atención. Así que, cuando llegaron ellos, y se pusieron a felicitarlos y a abrazarlos, que, por cierto, tendrías que abrazar más seguido a tu hermano, sigues tratándolo como si fueras una piedra después de todo este tiempo, ¿no te ayudó de nada el Digimundo? Y yo que creía que… ¡auch! No era necesario pegar Yamato»

«Nosotros estábamos contentos de poder estar un poco más apartados. De a poco, nos fuimos moviendo de lugar, más cera de la puerta. No sé si se dieron cuenta de eso, espero que no, tratamos de disimular bastante bien. Y, justo cuando estábamos por excusarnos, y conste que no íbamos a hacer nada malo, llegaron Koushiro y Jun. Otra vez a saludar, otra vez a hablar, otra vez a todo. Le dirigí algunas miradas a Sora, ella me entendía, ella también quería, pero no podíamos irnos sin más»

—Taichi, ¿estás tratando de decir que estaban excitados en mi aviso de compromiso?

—Qué comes que adivinas, Yamato.

—Y yo que creía que Sora era más tranquila que tú…

—Yo soy tranquila.

—Pero andabas cachonda.

—Estúpido Tai.

—Quiero saber una sola cosa. ¿Cuándo fue que pudieron escaparse?

—Cuando llegaron Miyako y Ken.

—¿Ni siquiera esperaron a que brindáramos? Pero estuvieron en el brindis.

—Ya te dije, Yama, no íbamos a hacer nada malo.

—Pero aun así Koushiro apareció rojo como si se hubiera insolado.

—Tú eres el único que se insola de esa manera.

—Cállate.

—Oblígame.

—¡Basta ambos! No puedo creer que sigan con estas riñas estúpidas.

—Sora, 'estúpidas' es una palabra muy fea.

—Cállate Taichi.

—¿Podemos volver al tema?

—Qué impaciente eres, rubia.

—¡¿A quién llamas rubia, intento de futbolista?!

—¡¿Intento?! ¡Yo te daré un intento!

—¡Si no se calman juro que los rocío con agua. Taichi, no le digas rubia a Yamato, sabes cómo se pone. Yamato, discúlpate con Taichi, que el otro día defendiste que era uno de los mejores jugadores que habías conocido. Taichi, ¡no tiene sentido lo que acabas de decir!

—…

—…

—¿Bien?

—…per-dón-Ya-ma-to.

—Aceptado.

—¿Nada que decir?

—Absolutamente nada.

—Retiro mis perdones.

—Pero ya los diste.

—Son igual de infantiles.

—¡Pero él empezó!

—Ya hasta hablan al mismo tiempo.

—¿Podemos seguir con la historia?

—Discúlpate.

—…

—Sora, ¿qué hay de cenar?

—Perdón…

—Así me gusta. En fin, que estuvimos en el brindis porque sólo fuimos a besarnos un rato a la cocina como cualquier pareja normal que está ligeramente frustrada por el compromiso de sus mejores amigos. Lo que pasó fue después del brindis.

—No entiendo, si en la boda de Jou no ocurrió nada.

—Eso es lo que tú crees…

—¡Taichi!

—No me digan que…

—Eso lo dejo para después, si quieres te lo cuento al final.

—No se lo contarás.

—Por favor, Sora, es Yamato Ishida, no dirá nada. Hasta con su propia familia es una tumba.

—Imbécil.

—Caes tan fácil a las provocaciones, Yama…

—Decías…

—Sí. Fuimos al brindis. ¿Recuerdas las palabras que dijo Hikari? Me emocionaron hasta a mí. Ella, dándole la bienvenida a Mimi a la familia. Todo porque Takeru se puso los pantalones antes que Mimi para ofrecerle matrimonio a su chica.

—No cambiarás nunca, ¿no?

—Bien me conoces, sabes que no. Después de las palabras de Hikari, todos se pusieron a conversar. Pero yo no estaba satisfecho. Después de la escapada con Sora a la cocina, andaba con, ¿cómo explicártelo? Es algo incómodo… digamos que andaba con una especie de regla, pero no la regla de una vez por mes…

—Andabas con una erección que llegaba a Hokkaido, entiendo.

—¡Yamato!

—¿Qué Sora? Ni que fuera algo del otro mundo. ¿Por qué estás tan rojo Taichi? ¿Te avergüenza excitarte con tu novia?

—Eres un idiota.

—Igualmente. Ahora, ya lo dije, no me gusta el tono de esta anécdota, espero que no termine como yo lo creo.

—De seguro que sí. Sora notó mi problema después de que no quise pararme para ir junto a ella cuando me llamo, y por eso se me acercó.

—Quería preguntarle si estaba todo en orden.

—Y ahí fue cuando noté que ella tampoco andaba muy cómoda que digamos.

—¿Sora también estaba excitada?

—¡Yo no estaba excitada!

—Sí que lo estaba.

—¡Taichi!

—Ey, el que llegaba a Hokkaido con su cuerpo era yo, pero tú estabas que ardías.

—Desagradable.

—Tú querías escuchar la historia.

—Ya me estoy arrepintiendo.

—¿Quieres que pare?

—De todas formas no lo harás.

—Me agrada que me entiendas. Como te decía, se me acercó y me dijo, ¿qué fue lo que me dijiste? Ah, sí, que había visto que el armario de los abrigos estaba libre. Imagínate, yo abrí los ojos como platos, la agarré de la muñeca, y me la llevé ahí. Nos aseguramos que nadie nos viera, no te preocupes por eso. Ahí fue cuando me desquité lo que me había hecho en la cocina.

—¿Qué te hizo en la cocina?

—Sí que eres atrevido, Yama.

—No le hice nada, fin de la cuestión.

—Pero si yo recuerdo que…

—¡Nada!

—Ya te imaginarás tú, amigo. Bueno, se lo quise devolver, así que, aprovechando que tenía un vestido, y que no había problema de pantalón con ella, la levanté…

—¡Taichi!

—No griten. Ya hasta se mimetizan.

—Saltéate todo, hasta Koushiro.

—Como quieras, delicadito.

—Como me digas una vez más de una forma así, te rompo la cara.

—No te enojes, Yamato. Entonces, estábamos en el mejor momento, todavía teníamos para varios minutos más, ya hasta casi nos habíamos olvidado que era tu festejo de compromiso. Aunque no nos olvidábamos de la gente, eso lo hacía mucho más excitante. Te juro que nunca he estado más…

—A Koushiro, te dije.

—Sí que no aguantas nada, ¿verdad? Bueno, justo en ese momento, en el que Sora estaba a punto de empezar a gritar en voz alta, escuchamos que una puerta se abre, y que entró la luz del pasillo. Sólo te puedo decir, si acaso tan poca información quieres, que por suerte no estábamos completamente desnudos, aunque no te negare que era una idea tentadora.

—O sea que anduvieron teniendo sexo en plena celebración de compromiso de Mimi y mía.

—Ya te dije, Yama, era por una buena causa.

—Si en unos meses me entero que Sora quedó embarazada, entonces reconoceré lo de la buena causa. ¿Y qué habías dicho del casamiento de Jou?

—Bueno, ahí si fue por calentura. Pasa que el alcohol alborota las hormonas, no sé si lo notaste.

—Pero Sora no bebe.

—¡Ja! Claro, iluso. Sora se había emborrachado más que yo.

—Eso es mentira y lo sabes, Taichi.

—Apenas podía mantenerse parada.

—Te estás ganando una bofetada.

—Por eso terminamos ambos sentados, ella encima.

—Estoy aquí, ¿qué no puedes tener algo más de tacto?

—Esa noche sí que gritó como… ¡auch!

—Te lo advertí. Estúpido Tai.

—Así que era eso. Bueno, tengo que irme, gracias por compartir, aunque haya sido demasiado.

—¡Siempre es un gusto recibirte Yamato! ¿Sigue en pie lo del viernes?

—Claro, pero deben sentarse separados en el cine.

—No es gracioso…

—Vamos Sora, que tampoco es gracioso que hayan estado haciendo cosas en mi fiesta de compromiso. ¡Adios!

—¡Adios!

—Taichi…

—Dime, Sora.

—¿Crees que tendríamos que haberle contado lo de la mancha en uno de sus abrigos favoritos?

—Creo que no, aunque sospecho que se dará cuenta la próxima vez que lo vea. ¿Qué hay de cenar?

—Lo que quieras cocinar.

* * *

La razón del Mimato en este fic es gracias a Scripturiens y a Midnihgttreasure, por sus:

Haz un Mimato, salva una Riens.

#Unmimatomás #Unajapimaspicada


End file.
